backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 4
Episode summary The following takes place between 3:00 until 4:00 in the night. 3:02 Ben woke up. Where am I? asked Ben. I’m Roger Benson, captain of this cruiseship. I don’t understand, sir…said Ben. Walt is trying to kill you. They have his daughter said Roger. I’m mostly 24 hours awake, Roger said Ben. Donna was in her position as nurse and walked in the hospital. What’s your name? asked another nurse. My name is Julia Roberts lied Donna. Like the actress? asked the nurse. Indeed said Donna. Follow me said the nurse. David was walking at the window. You need to go now. I didn’t you were going to that Island said David. It’s very dangerous. Even Ben is forgot to telling me where he is said Hurley. Do you think it’s a conspiracy, dad? asked Hurley. I don’t know what’s going on, so you can’t get my opinion said David. I know dad said Hurley. I’m scared that something is happening. Hurley looked at the window. Why are people there? asked Hurley. Maybe that guy was trying to kill us said David. Ben looked scared. I have to tell you something Ben. The DHARMA Initiative is going back to the Island. We’re starting again, and us new team will be on the Island. And if I run the DHARMA Initiative, then I will become the master of the world. Jenna, Petra, put him in a cell. Ben was brought away. Walt was in his car. Walt looked at a house, where he saw a father and daughter. Walt’s phone was going on. With Walt! Hello! Hello! It’s me…said the voice. Hello? Hello? said Walt. The nurse closed the door. I’m working for Walt said the nurse. We’re going to kill David. We put the poison in his drink and you put in his hand. How do you want to escape? asked Donna. There is a secret wall behind room 13. If we go escape by that room, nobody will think we’re it said the nurse. How do you mean? asked Donna. Ben was still in his cell. Petra, Jenna, why are you helping him? The DHARMA Initiative is already over. Girls? You know that the Island can’t be found at all. It moves! And when it moves, it can be found. I need to stop…said Ben, before being interupted by Jenna. Stop! Shut up! You think Walt is the enemy. You think that we’re the enemy said Jenna. If you help me to kill Roger, we can stop this said Ben. If we kill Roger…said Ben again before being interupted by Petra. Stop Ben said Petra. 3:35 Roger was walking to Ben. You’re in this cell…and you can’t break out said Roger. Now! said Ben. What now? asked Roger. Petra did beat up Roger in face, and Jenna was using her legs to get Roger, while Petra was opening the cell. Come on said Jenna. Petra opened the cell. Roger was thrown by Jenna in the cell. Kill him! said Petra. You’re going to die Ben said Roger. Ben did beat up Roger in his face. Roger felt on the ground. Ben was using his hands to strangle Roger to dead. No! screamed Roger. Roger was dead. What should we do now? asked both Petra and Jenna. 3:50 We’re going escape as technicians. Outside will be a van, waiting for us said the nurse. What’s your name? asked Donna. Melanie Ross. OK, let’s go said Donna. Donna and Melanie were putting the poison and his drink by his room. Let’s go said Melanie. 3:53 Walt was riding in his car. Walt was at his compund. Are the snipers around? asked Walt. Yes, indeed said the man. You’re only doing the good thing for us Walt said the man. Do you know what my name is? asked the man. George Benson, former worker at het DHARMA Intiative. Escaped in 1977 from the Island. You want that I use my snipers to kill both Ben and Hurley, because they worked for DHARMA. You se me to get your brother, who wants to be the boss of the Island and is going tob e the boss of DHARMA said Walt. 3:57 Let’s jump said Ben. We have to escape the cruise ship. Why did you saved my life? asked Ben. It’s for payback time said Petra. He has a bomb said Petra. Ben, Petra and Jenna were running away to the bomb. We got 1 minute said Ben. Ben, Petra and Jenna jumped from the cruise ship. The cruise ship exploded, killing hundreds of people. 4:00 Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Melanie, who will involve in relationship with Donna. Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Other members *Roger Benson *Petra *Jenna Next Chapter *Back to the Island Part 5 Category:Stories